Wish You Were Here
by BethyBoo97
Summary: It's the end of 2012 and as Sandra celebrates NewYear with Gerry she also can't help but think about the past. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS


"Look at the time Sandra, not long left until we welcome in 2013." Gerry tells me as he points to the clock which is reading 11:50.

"Yeah, and I can't wait, another year I get to spend with you."

"And it's just going to get better and better Sandra, how can it not be? Anyway champagne honey?" he's smiling at me showing me he's happier than he's ever been before and that makes me happy. I haven't felt so happy since I was a little girl but yet I am happy again, see I love Gerry. I suppose I fell for him so slowly that I didn't really notice. He wasn't really the type of man I normally went for but maybe that's where I was going wrong before. We've been together 6 months now and now it's just me and him sat here welcoming in the new year.

"Yes please." he's gone to get the champagne now and I find myself following him through. "I love you you know."

"I love you too Sandra." he pulls me into his arms and reaches down to kiss me. How can I not love him, he's the sweetest, he's always paying me compliments, cooking romantic meals, buying me presets or just surprising me in general.

We're now sat out in the garden, on the little bench so we can sit and watch fireworks.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2..." I didn't even have a chance to finish counting down as Gerry kissed me with great passion, but it's one of the best new years I've had. Kissing the one you love as you welcome in the new year that you know will be even better than the last year.

"Here's to a happy 2013 with you babe, things are going to get better and better." he tells me as he takes my hand.

"I don't think it's possible for it to get any better." I tell him, he's now pulling me to my feet and leading me back inside.

"Come on, bed time I think. We're got a busy day tomorrow, well today."

"Yeah, let me just go take my make up off."

"Okay, I'll go get into bed." I go through to the bathroom and take off all my make up, wash my face and clean my teeth and I can't help think through all my past relationships and new years eve. I wander through to bed and I'm not at all surprised to see Gerry fast asleep, he got up early this morning to make me a special breakfast. I get into bed and curl up into Gerry, now I can allow myself to think about past new years days while I feel protected in his arms.

I remember when I was younger, my first new years eve without my dad, my mum tried to make it a good day but it wasn't the same. Dad always made it special, we'd play games and dance around and he'd sing me songs and read stories. Mum tried to do the same but as I said it didn't even come close to what my dad did. I never knew at the point that he'd killed himself, I thought he'd had a heart attack. Now though I'm laying here thinking, why did he leave me? I know the circumstances but things could have got better. He didn't have to leave me. I was always good, well as good as any other teenager. Sure I drank a bit and smoked and stayed out late, but it was normal. He was my world, I was his little girl, his princess. He was my best friend, the one who was always there for me, the one that inspired me to go into the police. To make him proud.

Why couldn't he have stuck around for my first heartbreak, my first serious relationship, my exam results, uni graduation, first promotion. He missed it all but I suppose he must be watching over me. I like to think so, it makes me feel better knowing he can see me and how happy I am. Gerry isn't the type of man that my dad would have liked but he'd defiantly have approved when he'd have seen how happy I am. I wish he was here to approve. I know he would though and that's enough for me, it's going to have to be. For now though I'm happy with my life and looking forward to 2013 and everything that life throws at Gerry and I.

The end!

Happy new year everyone! Just want to quickly say that yes I may be 15 but I don't drink, have never smoked and don't stay out late and I accept that only a small minority do but in this fic Sandra did.

Beth xx


End file.
